Devil's Son - Ressurrection part 2
by Devil's Son
Summary: part 2, sorry about the delay for anybody who is actually reading this crap, please r/r


Devil's Son-Ressurection part 2  
  
Cain arose the next morning rather cheery despite his restless sleep. Clarice was willing to try and rebuild their relationship and that was more then he could ever ask for. He would have to deal with all the X-Men today and their reactions to his return but he felt he could do it with Clarice behind him. Xavier had promised that he would help no matter what his students had to say, Cain thought the man foolish for allowing him back into the house. But he was the only place to turn.  
  
They would not doubt want to see what he was capable of now, that thought scared him. Cain had no desire to step inside Beast's lab and be poked and prodded, he found himself very wary of any medical surroundings now. Worse was the fact that he would probably have to perform in the danger room, he dreaded what would happen if he were lose control. He was an abomination. A weapon and not much more.  
  
Cain let his cheer be eaten away by fear as he showered and shaved. He was going over possible scenarios in his head when the door opened and Xavier hovered his way into the room, followed by Scott. Cain really didn't need Scott here, Cyclops never liked him and the feeling was mutual. Cain arose from his seat on the small bed that barely held his frame and stood at attention waiting to hear what the Professor had to say.  
  
The Professor rambled on about examinations and danger room scenarios, but Cain soon became distracted by Cyclop's scent. Cyclops was radiating hate, it had never bothered Cain before but now Cain was barely restraining himself from painting the walls with his blood. Cain couldn't understand why all of the sudden what Cyclops thought was about to send him into a rage. The Professor who had discovered he could no longer read Cain's thoughts but could still feel his emotions if he tried hard enough sensed Cain's state. He quickly wrapped up his speech and motioned Cyclops to leave. Once the two were alone Cain's rage disappeared instantly.  
  
"Can you tell me what that was all about?" Xavier questioned. "What was what about?" Cain tried to play dumb, "don't lie to a telepath, it demeans you and me both" the professor returned calmly. "I don't know, I've never given' a damn about what Cyclops thought about me, but when I smelled the hate it almost set me off" Cain said dropping back down onto the bed and burying his face in his hands. "Well, we will just have to limit your contact with Cyclops. Now we have an appointment to keep with Beast so lets be on our way" Charles said turning his hoverchair and heading out the door.  
  
Cain and the professor arrived in the lab to see Beast setting up various pieces of equipment, he turned when he heard them enter. "Ah, salutations my wayward friend. Now if you sit down I can begin my examination" Beast greeted warmly, it did nothing to quell the nervousness that bubbled inside Cain, "hey cookie monster" Cain decided to go with a light mood to cover up his nervousness. He positioned himself on the examination table and steeled himself. He had to stop himself from jumping when Beast inserted the needle into his arm for blood. After the initial blood drawing Cain managed to calm himself to a point where he didn't flinch every time he was touched but still remained on constant look out.  
  
McCoy had finished with his tests and X-Rays and whatever else all those machines did and told them results may take about a hour and that he would relay the information to them at the team meeting later. Cain was dying to know the full extent of what they had done to him, he now regretted killing tham all. They could have provided answers as to who they were and what they had done to him, but now he will have his answer to the latter if not the former.  
  
Cain made his way out of the lab, he immediately felt better once outside. The Professor told him that the X-Men were gathered in the war room awaiting their arrival. Cain didn't know how this was going to play out but he didn't think they would be happy with his return. He was apprehensive at best, he thought back to how he reacted to Cyclop's hate and didn't like the idea of reacting to the rest of them.  
  
He stood staring at the war room door with the Professor be his side contemplating running back to his cell. It was too late, the doors slid up with a metallic hiss and there stood the earths most powerful mutants. He was met by mixed responses, some full out hostile, some shocked and some welcoming. Well only Clarice, Remy, Logan and Betsy seemed welcoming, everyone else wanted him gone.  
  
The professor motioned him into the room. Cain made his way into the large room and positioned himself against the wall, as far away from the intoxicating smell of hate that filled the room. Blink got up from her chair and made her way towards him. She grasped his hand and stood defiant infront of the rest of the team. Cain was thankful for this show of support because Clarice's scent help disipate the hate. Her clean, fresh lavender and raspberry scent stopped the rage that was building.  
  
Xavier addressed the group, telling them of Cain's condition and the arrangement they had worked out. Most didn't seemed affected by the news, it didn't changed their opinions. He could tell that they feared him and what he could do even more now, their fear fed the throbbing in his head. He tried to ignore it and held Clarice closer and nuzzled her neck.  
  
After much discussion, mostly yelling Xavier quieted the crowd and told them that this was his home and the final decision was his and had already been made. Cain could stay and that the rest of them would just have to live with it. Beast entered the room after Xavier had silenced the outrage. Cain was having a hard time ignoring the growing pressure in his head as Beast began to describe the atrocities that had been visted upon Cain's person.  
  
"The most noticeable change is the new set of eyes that Mr.Isaac has obtained, and before you ask why they cannot just be removed I will tell you that they are hardwired into not only his cereberal cortex but also his adamantium skeletal structure. The material that makes up these new optics is unknown to me and I have not seen anything quite like the connection material since Apocalypse's alterations to our dear Archangel. They seem to share the same techno-organic properties, the crystals I cannot seem to understand how they work or how Cain is able to still see anything as they don't appear to do anything besides amplify the psycho-kinetic energy inhabiting Cain's person" Beast was off on a tangent but Cain listened intently.  
  
"Cain's genetic structure has been tampered with, the work done is quite impressive. His strength, speed and agility has been marginally ampilfied as well as having extremely formidable psychic shields being implemented as well some tampering with some of his brain activity and functions which I cannot determine the purpose or extent of" Beast sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing, "I cannot imagine who could have done this to our compatriot, the work done is of a extremely advanced or alien nature."  
  
Cain took some time to absorb all of the information, he understood what had been done to him. He had those answers but now the who of it was eating at him as much as the throbbing in his head which had only gotten worse in the company of the X-Men. The professor assimilated the information too as did the rest of the X-Men, then Xavier commented that perhaps a run in the danger room might best help them understand what had been done and how to help him. Cain reluctently agreed, letting loose in the danger room scared him.  
  
Moments later Cain was standing in the middle of the cavernous metal room that was the X-Men's practice area, strapped with various monitoring devices to keep track of vital signs and what not. "Danger" room never sounded more appropriate, the people in the observation both could be in serious danger if something went wrong. Beast bounded into the room and presented him with a bracelet that funstioned as a psionic dampener, he said Xavier didn't want his psionic powers on display until he had more control and this was just to test everything else that had been done to him. Cain thanked the heavens.  
  
Beast turned and bounded out of the room as the walls were replaced by a post apocalyptic nightmare. Cain had little time to admire the holographic scenery as he was suddenly surrounded by Sentinels. He quickly went to work, work involving turning the Sentinels in piles of scrap metal with his adamantium claws. Cain cut through the robots with ease, but as he waded deeper into battle the throbbing in his head intensified ten fold.  
  
Cain was in a rage now, the throbbing in his head prevented him from keeping any control what so ever. He had no strategy, anything that came into range got killed. They inflicted damage on him but it only served to feed the need. The spectators in the control room had seen something like this before in their teammate Wolverine, but what would happen next none of them would be prepared for.  
  
Cain was slashing wildly, his claws were even slashing his own arms when they got in the way of the next strike. This facilitated the release of the bottled up psycho-kinetic energy as Cain slashed through the bracelet around his wrist. The release was mesmerising, energy poured out from his every pore. Flames of unearthly brightness rolled down his frame and across the floor and then up the walls as Cain howled at the release.  
  
The room shook and there was a blinding light that had all of the observers shielding their eyes. When they looked down again, Cain stood pointing at them, his reddish brown hair that resembled long spilled lifes blood hanging over his face did not disguise the glow that emenated from his eyes. They seemed like an endless black abyss as he fixed them upon his audience. When he spoke his voice boomed like thunder, he was god like in his manner. "I am the herald, the breaking of the seventh seal, the trumpets of impending doom, the destroyer of tommorrow. I am Abaddon, I am Apollyon, I am dawn of things to come. I have come to warn you of the coming of the Chaos Bringer, the High Lord. The Apocalypse"  
  
with that Cain's whole being went limp and fell to the ground.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Please read and review, what do you think?, what should happen?  
Devil's Son  
phorgan1@home.com  



End file.
